


And the light, it shines from you

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acrylics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, Winteriron Spring Fling 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Tony and Bucky snuggling in bed; it's been a long day.





	And the light, it shines from you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_inherited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_inherited/gifts).



> Fingers crossed you like your Spring Fling gift, its_inherited! Have a lovely season wherever in the world you are XD  
> 

_Tony's murmuring as he reads Bucky to sleep is a balm; Italian is one of the languages that the Winter Solider programming didn't instill into his brain. The soft flow of unfamiliar words, the cadence of a different emphasis sysytem—it washes over Bucky and helps him to relax after a long day. Tony's voice is beautiful (just like the rest of him), and it doesn't matter if he's reading Isaac Asimov or the latest quantum physics journal article. His on-the-fly translation is always seamless, and his warm presence comforts Bucky even as Tony's words reassure him of where and when he is. It's enough to lull him to sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the creases, someone-who-shall-not-be-named squished it irreversibly 😌 the tragedy of traditional media.


End file.
